In parts of the country where snow is a normal part of winter, snow plowing is a significant activity. Public roads are usually plowed by public highway authorities with large equipment. Plowing of private roads and driveways is commonly done by light or medium duty snowplows mounted on pick-up trucks. Typically the pick-up truck snowplow is usually kept mounted on the truck for the duration of the snow season, which might be as long as six months in some areas.
The plow is usually left on the truck because mounting and removing it is such a job as to deter most owners from doing it for every snowfall. They simply mount the plow in the fall and remove it in the spring. This schedule is disadvantageous for several reasons. The front end of the truck is unduly burdened with a load for which it is not designed. Tires and bearings are overloaded and they wear faster. Fuel efficiency is drastically reduced because of windage. The plow on the front of the truck creates a traffic hazard and a parking problem.
The object of this invention to facilitate mounting, removal, and storage of a snowplow, so that it can and will be mounted and removed as needed.
The only relevant prior art that I am aware of is a dolly used to transport a snowplow to a truck for mounting, and from the truck for storage.